


Noctis

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, ardyn briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: So many years, he's finally here.





	

In a small apartment, one the East Side of Insomnia, Prompto Argentum sat leaning back in his recliner. The room was dark, no lights on, blinds closed, the only light coming from the small tv sitting on a dresser in front of him eliminating him. Though he was dressed in blue pajamas, a wrist band over his right wrist, and his chocobo slippers he couldn’t really call it being lazy. His gaze was focused on the tv, a report, news anchored talked though he drowned out much of the ‘fluff’ talk. Prompto looked at the corner to the date and time August 30th, 1:53 pm, he repeats the date in his head several time smiling as the camera cuts to the current king of Insomnia Regis Lucis Caelum, in his arms a baby in a swaddle fast asleep.

“It is my hope that my son will be able to protect and serve the kingdom as he grows up,” Regis speaks. The baby stirs a bit, Regis sways him a bit mumbling, ‘There, there Noctis.” Noctis settles going back to sleep, “Now it seems I must cut this short, he needs his rest.”

Prompto leaned back with a smile, “Noctis Lucis Caelum,” the name seemed to just roll off his tongue. “At last you are born O’chosen King soon he and I shall rest.” He chuckles crossing his legs, he felt like such a, oh what was the new term being used by the teenagers of this generation? Geek? Maybe dork?He’s lost count of all the slangs that came and went but should he even care about that? No, nothing truly mattered right now was Noctis was finally born.

That night Prompto snuck into the Citadel, while it had changed so much over the years but some of the basic hidden.passages were still around. Prompto crawls out of the small opening in the storage area he sneaks out checking the halls spotting a few security cameras he needed a plan to go unspotted, best bet find a guard that’s about his build and steal his clothes. Peeking out the closet holding his dagger, Asterals he hated this dagger, shaking his head he focuses sees a blonde guard his size walking over, he acts quick scraping the floor. The guard hears and quickly enters, Prompto jumps him pulling him into a choke hold, the guard struggles gasping before eventually passing out, he let go quickly stripping the guard leaving him in his underwear, he puts the uniform on, a little bigger than he thought though. Prompto lays the guard in the corner before walking out closing the door behind him, heading down the halls he needs to find which room Noctis was in.

Avoiding the other guards the best he could, if he remembered correctly royal bedrooms were in separate wings of the house top floors, he wasn’t sure why but the room he wanted to check first as in the west wing, his and Ardyn’s old room. He reached the room looking around, a few guards walking the opposite direction, a few extra cameras around he was right about it still being a royal bedroom at least. He opens the door walking in he freezes, King Regis sat by a cradle, slouching on the chair he was clearly asleep, twisting the handle he closes the door keeping it silent before walking in. Approaching the cradle the Chosen King,not even a day old yet laid

Prompto smiled as the baby tosses and turns, “Welcome your majesty.” He reaches down lightly cupping his face, “I’m so glad you are finally here with us.”

Noctis wakes up looking up at the immortal servant standing over him, instead of crying like any other baby would he simply smiles. Prompto chuckles, “Such an odd baby, I like that. Tell ya what let’s make a promise. You wanna do that?”The baby looks confused, not understanding a word being said. “When you turn fifteen and enter high school, I’ll join you and we’ll become best friends.” Noctis keeps looking up at him confused, “After that the two of us can defend the people and the world okay?” The baby is silent making Prompto laugh a bit, “Until then be a good boy for your daddy okay?”

Suddenly Noct’s face turns sour and he begins to cry, Prompto’s cue to leave, he dumped his disguise with the guard he knocked out slipping out of the Citadel. Heading home Prompto smiled, he had a lot of work to do if he was going to be a high schooler in few years, a promise that he would make sure to keep this time.

\--------

Noct stood on school grounds hands in his pockets, today was the first day of high school for him, he sighs feeling the piercing gaze of other students mumbling about how amazing it as the prince was at their school. He shrugs starting to walk off when approaching footsteps and a light tap on the shoulder a smiling blonde teen.

“Hey there, Prince Noctis!”

Noct looks over him, he seemed oddly familiar, “huh?”

He lifts his right hand grinning as he points his thumb at himself, “I’m Prompto!” his hands go on to his side, “Nice to meet you!”

Noctis looks Prompto over and smiles, must be in his head, “Nice to meet you too.” Prompto chuckles and Noct gives him a friendly push as they walk side by side to class.

**Author's Note:**

> updates and more stuff in the hell hole that is Blackestfang.tumblr.com


End file.
